The Prince's Princess We Can Live together
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: One wish changed her life forever on her 18th birthday, a companion she yearned to see again and surprise – but in the place of a human. She wants to express her thanks to him, and she wants to show him how much he means to her. There's one thing that worries her though, will he remember her – and most importantly, will he feel the same way about her?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _'The Secret World of Arrietty' _it belongs to Ghibli studios and to Hiromasa Yonebayashi, including all of the characters.

**Summary: **One wish changed her life forever on her 18th birthday, a companion she yearned to see again and surprise – but in the place of a human. She wants to express her thanks to him, and she wants to show him how much he means to her. There's one thing that worries her though, will he remember her – and most importantly, will he feel the same way about her?

* * *

He gave me a full piece of a sugar cube; I kept a bit of the sugar in a small bottle, and gave the rest of it to my family. I told them it would be a keepsake of mine, for good luck. Each year has passed by rather quickly – though very solemnly as I yearn to see him again. Each year I would make the same wish over and over even as they sang happy birthday to me each year.

I made a secure, hook-like contraption to put on-top of the bottle-cap, so I made it into a necklace to keep it dear to me for good luck. I never forgot him, but could he have forgotten me? I sigh as I lay down on my bed which is rather comfy, but yet discomforting knowing he's so far away. I wonder if his surgery was a success. It had to be; otherwise I would feel the world crumbling from beneath my feet. He intrigues me more and more as I think about it.

It's already been four years since I last saw him. A small tear of happiness rolls down my face in remembrance of the look on his face when he heard me and actually saw me come out from where I was at; his lovely cat escorting him to me. That was the worst part of saying goodbye though; I could have sworn I saw tears almost making their way down his handsome face.

I clasp my hands together and I start to pray, even though my parents seem skeptical since they say only humans should do such things. Oh what I would _give _to be a human, and see him again.

Audibly, I say the prayer quietly yet firmly aloud: "_Dear God, if there's one thing I could ask for each year – and it has been asked, every year when I make a wish on my birthday, it'd be to be able to be a human and show him just how much he means to me, and to be able to know whether or not the surgery was a success"_. Then I look down at the necklace that holds the sugar – which still amazingly enough, hasn't rotted away or anything. I bring my petite lips up to the bottle and a small tear runs down my face and then, I fall asleep.

* * *

The dream I had, was fuzzy – I can't seem to remember a thing. I feel like I'm trying to remember what happened as I'm slowly waking up. I gasp as I see the world has gotten less huge – but I have done the opposite.

"I-I'm a human," I say comprehending the amazing sight in front of me, "I'm a human!" I scream out ecstatically while I twirl around. I gasp as I realize where I'm at is nowhere near where we moved to. It's near where I met him – could it be that my wish has been fully realized I think while gasping and wandering toward the house that seems so much smaller than it did before.

The front of the house looks very familiar – bearing very little changes in appearance. But that's not the main thing that is on my mind. It's Shou, he's on my mind. The main topic of my mind anyway – but moreover, my parents are going to be shocked at my disappearance. Although, suddenly a vision of me at home working with my mom appears in front of me as to show that I never left as a human – but there's also a clone of me as a borrower!

I cautiously walk up to the door – still unaccustomed to the new body and my hand shakily rings the doorbell. I hear approaching footsteps and I think, I literally hold my breath while waiting to see who will come. I gasp and almost fall backwards as I see – _**him.**_

* * *

"Shou," I say while tears of happiness overflow in my eyes, and I then wrap my arms around him still weeping for joy. "C-Could it be that it's you, Arrietty? Am I dreaming?" He asks both himself and me. "It is me – Arrietty! I'm so glad your surgery ended up being fine! So I see you still are living here" I say more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, I couldn't leave the precious memories of you behind. Won't you please, come in?" He asks me politely and I nod and follow him inside. It still looks somewhat the same – of course some of the house changed. It has been four years after all. "So tell me," he says while sitting down on the couch while preparing me a cup of tea, "how did you become a human – or more precisely, when". "I don't know, I just," I say while pausing and blushing while sighing with slight embarrassment and he looks up at me with confusion, "yesterday was my birthday. Every year since four years ago, on my birthday, I would wish to be able to see you again – to see if you're alright. I've kept a small amount of sugar from the sugar-cube you gave me and put it in a small bottle and made it into a necklace – a sort of lucky charm for me. So yesterday night, on my 18th birthday, I prayed that I could see you again and then I kissed the charm and went to bed. When I woke up, not that long ago, I was a human and I realized – I wasn't too far from your house." I explain.

His face heats up slightly too as well as mine – becoming more intensely hot from the fact that he's blushing too. "Arrietty, I'm so glad that you're still okay – and well. I'm so glad. But, as a human – where will you go?" he says with a frown. "I don't really know. I still can't get used to how much easier it is to get places as a human." I say while looking down at my feet. "Y-You could stay with me, Arrietty. It'd be an honor to have you be here." He says with a blush. I chuckle a bit and say, "You act as if I'm royalty – a queen or a princess or something. Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to stay here with you?" I ask while blushing.

"I'm positive. Arrietty, you'll always be my princess" he says while staring into my eyes and grabbing my hand gingerly, and bringing his lips up to my hand. My face heats up intensely. "I-I don't know what to say, other than thank you. A-And you'll always be my prince, Shou." I manage while sustaining the urge to cry for happiness at the fact that my wish came true – it was more than what I thought it'd be. "I never forgot you, Arrietty. I couldn't get you out of my mind. All these years – even as I was studying and stuff – I would still be thinking of you and how you're doing. You saved me in some sense – your lucky charm has been with me all this time – I bring it everywhere with me. Incredibly enough I haven't lost the last keepsake to keep you in my heart wherever I go – but now, you're here with me. I will still treasure the keepsake, but I'll treasure you even more so." He says passionately while gazing into her eyes.

This is going to be so magical; as if it weren't already.

* * *

- Random note:

Shou is thinking: I Love You, Arrietty.

Arrietty is thinking: I Love You, Shou.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Ending note: Sorry about my other readers for my stories, I couldn't resist the urge to post this, for others though/shugo chara readers/anyone I hope you enjoyed it this far. Let me know in a review if you liked it? O.o Just curious at least. Uh, this story could become mature but I'm rating it T so far, considering that there's no steamy scenes yet, and there aren't any other "lemons" for this category, though I could be the first. Okay, It's decided. I'm going to rate this 'M' for now but this chapter is rated T I would say, usually I rate mine T anyway regardless of what it probably should be. Anyway enough of my blabbering. Please review if you could, it would make my day c: ! You don't have to though, reading my stories is enough love in itself~! Love you everyone~ Sincerely, Olivia


End file.
